wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Boku Uchiha
Boku Uchiha is a Descendant of Itachi Uchiha. He is a Uchiha who is a friend to the Gekko Family. Appearance Boku Uchiha had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grow longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to Sasuke's. When he lived in Konoha, his casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. When on duty, he would wear the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a dark, triangular marking on top. Abilities Boku Uchiha was a ninja of prodigious talent, evidenced by the rapidity with which he rose through the ninja ranks. He was equally proficient in all three main types of ninja skill and gained praise from allies and foes alike. Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Boku Uchiha had a natural affinity for Fire Release, mastering the clan's Great Fireball Technique at a very young age. He would often coat shuriken with fire to increase their offensive capacities. He was also a skilled Water Release user, able to perform the Water Dragon Bullet Technique without an already existing water source. His other chakra natures included Wind Release, Yin Release, and Yang Release. Dojutsu Sharingan Boku Uchiha awakened and mastered the Sharingan by the age of eight, demonstrating skill and power superior to most members of his clan. He keeps his Sharingan active near-constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. The Sharingan allowed him to see chakra and predict movements, as well as facilitate his use of genjutsu. With the Sharingan he could perform Izanami, a counterpart to the more dangerous Izanagi. Mangekyō Sharingan Boku Uchiha awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his parents. It's design was three spiraling curves around the pupil. With his left eye, he could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, torturing them for what seemed like days in a matter of seconds. With his right eye he could use Amaterasu, which ignited whatever he looked at with black flames that would burn anything, including fire itself. He had the ability to extinguish Amaterasu, but never displayed the sort of shape transformation that Sasuke Uchiha his Ancestor later would. I Uchiha could use Susanoo. With its simplest manifestations he could produce extra arms or bones to improve his options in a fight. Rinne Sharingan Boku Uchiha awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan after the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire. It's design was three spiraling curves around the pupil and ten Tomoe. Background 'Early Life' Boku Uchiha was born as a Direct Descendant of the Itachi and his Clan. The death and destruction he experienced at such a young age traumatised I and made him a pacifist. Though peace-loving, I was a natural prodigy in the shinobi arts, praised as the best of his generation .At age 7, Boku graduated from the Academy at the top of his class; at age 8 he mastered the Sharingan; at age 10 he passed the Chūnin Exams. 'Toshiya Gekko Arc' 'Discovery in Space' 'Entering Galactic Interstellar Amusement Park' ='First Day' = In the Opening Day, Toshiya, Junya Gekko and their Family and Friends head for the park to see a full view of the Space Armada full of Soul Reapers and to see if Eggman is working on another plot at Sweet Mountain. At the Beginning of the Tour, they encountered Ichigo Kurosaki and became friends with his sisters. Prior to entering the Gunpla Academy, Toshiya was the first Gunpla Builder born to live in a Space Amusement Park. ='Second Day' = After the Tour, Toshiya and Junya visits multiple planets. They went to the Colossal Space Armada to see the Plavsky Particle Parade. In their view of Sugar Mountain, They went to the Sugar Cruiser only to find piscine orange ships of the Eggman Fleet preparing the invasion Planet Bleach. Junya and Toshiya calls Paul Gekko into action to stop Eggman from invading other Planets. As the Sugar Cruiser is making the exchange fire with Eggman's armada, Paul Gekko simply makes directly for Eggman's flagship to confront Satan and Dr. Eggman. Just as Paul Gekko is about to confront Satan on Eggman's Flagship, Eggman and Satan retreats with the Eggman Fleet thus hiding from the soul reapers and Boku. ='Third Day' = When Nobuya and Kazuya enjoys eating Pizza at Sugar Mountain, Toshiya, Junya and Paul Gekko were surprised that Boku Uchiha came to see the Giant Space Amusement Park. I and Toshiya became good friends. Family *Madara Uchiha- Ancestor (Deceased) *Obito Uchiha- Ancestor (Deceased) *Naori Uchiha- Ancestor *Naka Uchiha- Ancestor *Fugaku Uchiha- Ancestor (Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha- Ancestor (Deceased) *Sasuke Uchiha- Ancestor *Sarada Uchiha- Ancestor *Itachi Uchiha- Ancestor (Deceased) Category:Characters